Liam Ramsey
Liam Ramsey is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Liam was created by C.Jacobs Rocky05. ' Biography Liam never knew his real parents, he was put up for adoption when he was born and raised there until 6 years old when he was adopted by Ramsey's, Martha and Frank Ramsey who already had three children, two boys older than Liam at the time, Jason was 15 Bryan and 9 years and the small Wendy only 4 years, but the couple ended up falling in love with Liam when they went to the orphanage so they adopted, since the early Frank created a great bond with Liam including leading the way for sports since even small, age 10 was already champion Liam mirim and motocross, basketball, skateboarding and surfing, and when we arrived at 15 the only awards shelf amentou while Frank gave more attention to Liam, Jason grew up that way in a game of jealousy and therefore never accepted the fact as his brother Liam, unlike Bryan and Wendy who love Liam. It was then that due to change of employment of Frank from Miami to Ohio will do what Liam now 16 living more difficult than the reality of the dream world that ever lived was adopted as a child, the family and even perfect it intends to accomplish his two dreams that always made in secret, the dream of entering the world of music, because that was always his passion but never revealed to his father, and his other dream is to someday find their biological parents. Season One Secrets Liam is seen enjoying Vincent and Brent's performance of ''Good Life. The two later convince him to join the club, but Liam is too nervous to audition. Vincent and Brent offer to sing with him, and he agrees. The three sing Secrets. Invitationals Liam has a small role in this episode, singing in Down. Last Member Liam performs at Invitationals, and later appears during the party. It is revealed that he and Sonia have shared a kiss. During the party, he kisses Rachel. The Mash-Ups Liam is present during New Directions meetings. He sings in Die Young/We Found Love and Wild Ones/Titanium. Queen Bey Liam and Sonia go on a date, which is awkward and they don't talk for most of it. He is present during the New Directions meetings. Confusion It is implied Liam attempted to talk to Brent, but failed along with the rest of New Directions. Coming Back Liam is seen throughout the episode in Glee club meetings. He has a solo in the boys-only song, Army Of Two. Are We Ready? Throughout the episode, Liam appears in New Directions practice. The First Competition Before the competition, Sonia and Rachel have a small argument about Liam, both believing that he belongs to them. Rachel later reveals that she only did it to make Vincent jealous. Liam performs in Turn Up The Music at Sectionals. Revenge is Sweet Liam is seen at New Directions meetings. Arrested Liam is seen performing in Hurt. Relationships Sonia Crawford Main Article: Liam-Sonia Relationship '''Start: Queen Bey (1x07) End: N/A Songs Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters